thelostsentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Augma Compatibility
The Augma Compatibility Test is a series of trials that are required for Sentinels or Lancers to go through in order to determine their affinity with Augma. The higher their compatibility levels, the more likely they are to utilize the energy effectively compared to those who have lower levels. Augma Compatibility Levels Each tested individuals are classified into several levels which grant them unique Augma-based abilities: * Levels 0-2 ''' Individual is considered incompatible with Augma which meant that they do not have the ability to utilize the energy much like those who are categorized in a higher level. Most of humanity remains here. * '''Levels 3-5 Individual is considered barely compatible. With practice, they are able to use Augma to sense other beings without the need of a heartbeat sensor or any devices that could do the same. * Levels 6-8 Individual is considered moderately compatible and sometimes, dormant. Those who are classified as a level 6 to 8 are capable of channeling Augma onto certain objects as a conduit of sorts, allowing them to focus that energy into a single object. * Level 9 Individual is considered highly compatible with Augma. While many of whom are dormant, level 9 individuals are able to exert large amounts of Augma compared to level 6 and 8. This include (but not limited to) projecting a force field in the shape of a dome, summoning lightning bolts to a small designated area or simply amplify the Augma of a nearby compatible user for a short time. * Level 10 Individual is considered extremely compatible with Augma and are able to use large amounts of Augma without the need of an amplifier. Abilities are not limited to conjuring a powerful storm, telekinesis or some degree of telepathy (only works with compatible users). So far, only one has been identified. The Tests The tests are often include exposing the individuals to certain elements that are sensitive to the presence of Augma. One of which is simply scanning the individual using the Augma Presence Scanner that determines whether or not he/she is capable of using the energy but do not acquire their compatibility levels. If the person showed no signs of Augma (or extremely little to the point of nothing) presence within their bodies, then he/she is automatically categorized as a Level 0 to a Level 2. Those who passed the initial test are required to undergo several other trials to fully determine their compatibility levels. Some are scanning the brain's wave patterns through a special highly modified APS, exposing said individual to a raw untouched Nethraium to see if it glows and finally, the few trials to test out their capabilities in Augma. Thus, those who are compatible with Augma are highly sought out due to their rarity and overall effectiveness in combat. They are given equipment that would aid them in the very use of that energy such as amplifying a Level 3-5s effectiveness in sensing nearby creatures or giving a specially crafted device for a Level 6-8 to act as a conduit for their Augma in order to use in the field. Known characters * Ember Va'zae'hae * Eden Norvet * Galahad Richter * Myrana Blackwynter * Serpent Master